Swans & Sailors
by Earial13
Summary: My collection of Captain Swan drabbles. Some fluff, some angst and all the little bits and pieces in between spawned from my fangirl brain.
1. My Mainstay

Pain. Screaming fire-spiked pain that ripped through her veins, paralyzing her as she took in the horrific sight. Dimly, she heard Henry calling out while Neal's corpse faded from her tear-lashed sight. She dropped, willing it to be a dream, while faces and voices spun over her, swirling in a mad cycle of insanity.

She pressed her forehead into the unforgiving earth, desperately seeking escape, heedless of time or reality. The first thing she was aware of was a pair of strong arms supporting her, a gentle hand caressing her head, and an Irish voice speaking softly, "I'm here, Swan. I'm here."


	2. Fishing

"It's red velvet, you'll like it." Emma insisted, pushing the feathery slice towards the reluctant captain.

"A cake made out of crimson fabric?" Killian questioned dubiously, poking the heavily frosted creation with a tentative fork.

She rolled her eyes at his clearly put-on act, knowing what he was angling for. "Please, try a bite."

He smirked at her from underneath coal-black eyelashes. "What will you give me if I do?"

"Nothing, stop it."

"Just one?"

Emma tried to feign annoyance, but soon yielded to his teasing grin. "You bloody pirate." She murmured fondly as she pulled him in for a kiss.


	3. Second Half, Second Chance

It was uncanny; the clarity with which he gazed into her soul, sensing her deeply covered fears and needs. No one, not even Neal, could predict that ever fluctuating currant of emotion she had prided herself on camouflaging. It's unsettling, to realize someone knows you better than you do yourself. In a way, it's also comforting, to be able to share the pain and worries together.

_"Find your own Tallahassee." _

Emma inhaled sharply as Neal's words lightly brushed against her mind. It wouldn't be easy; reality never is. Somehow, though, she'd find a way to tell Hook how she felt.


	4. Disney vs Reality

"That's what you thought I was supposed to look like? He's an absolute fop!" Hook exclaimed as the Peter Pan end credits started to roll.

"I certainly never expected you to be handsome." Emma acquiesced, finishing off the popcorn.

"His hat's pretty sweet, though." Henry added with a grin at the pirate.

"Please," Hook scoffed. "More like ridiculous-feathered-contraption. No wonder the people here didn't like me at first."

"Well, I suppose you are a lot more dashing then expected." Henry conceded.

"And we definitely prefer you the way you are." Emma laughed as the family snuggled together.

"Me too, love."


	5. The Art Of War

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she walked into the back yard wherein her 'two boys' were busy soaking each other.

"Henry introduced me to the marvelous water gun." Hook called, directing a well-aimed stream at the kid's already sopping shirt.

"I'm winning!"

"You should come in and dry off before you catch a cold." Emma responded.

Both males paused in their warfare to stare at her before exchanging impish grins.

"You should join us."

"Wait, Killian… Henry!"

"FIRE!"

Now laughing, (and dripping) Emma had no choice but to grab her weapon and defend herself from the incoming jets of water.


	6. I've Got You

"Swan!" The words ripped themselves from Hook's throat as he frantically dived to pull her back to life and to him.

"Hook!" She screamed as his hand missed and snatched thin air while she dangled off the cliff edge. He could see the fear in her eyes as she gripped the small overhang that was all that kept her from leaving him forever. He stretched over the rocky teeth of the precipice, straining to reach her, a few torturous inches short, as her fingers started to lose their hold.

"Killian!"

"Emma, no!" He screamed in horror as she fell and his heart died within him.

* * *

He awoke, choking on sobs that rose in his throat and unable to control the shudders that racked his frame.

"Killian?" A sweet voice murmured sleepily by his side. "What's wrong? Are the kids-"

"No," He breathed raggedly. "I dreamt-" Not wishing to relive the nightmare, he turned, fiercely pulling her to him, and buried his face in her hair, needing a physical reminder that she was alive.

"Dreamt what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. But I promise you, Emma," He continued, vowing to himself as much as to her. "I won't fail you and I will_ never_ let you fall."

* * *

_So, if you've read some of my other stuff, you'll know I love to use a dream as an excuse to get angsty. Can't help it, but I'll try to limit them. ;)_


	7. For You My Heart Aches

The realization struck hard, blowing past the seas of his selfishness to vibrate in prolonged awareness. She was happy.

Hook sighed as his love for her ached and pulled at his chest, the path he had to take now clearly laid before him. He wouldn't remove her powers, yet neither would he suffer harm to come to her family.

If his choice meant distancing himself from the two people he'd learned to care about, such would be his fate. All that mattered was that Emma and Henry were safe, even if he had to sacrifice his own happiness for theirs. For that is what it means to love.


	8. Hidden Talent

"Come on, Swan!" He called encouragingly, motioning for her to join him on the frozen pond.

"Since when did you become an ice skater?" Emma countered, stubbornly staying on the side.

"Since when wasn't I? We had skating in the Enchanted Forest, too." Hook retorted, gracefully skidding to a stop in front of her. "Take my hand; you'll be fine."

"But Killian..."

In response, he swooped her up in his arms, spinning on the crystal ice. The snow started to fall around the laughing couple, swirling in golden and coal-black hair as they shared a gentle kiss.

"I like this better."

* * *

_Hook in ice skates... Idk, blame it on my fangirl brain... ^-^  
_


	9. Forever Will I Stay

"You know I would never let anyone hurt you, right?" Hook murmured softly, gently caressing her face with the pad of his thumb as she nodded slowly.

"It's just…" Emma breathed shakily, her normally cool exterior falling in pieces around her. "I thought I'd lose you." The words quietly slipped past her lips, as if speaking them gave a potency unwished for.

"Whether it's flying monkeys or dog fur-hungry women, I will always come back to you." Hook whispered, the intensity behind the words filling his icy blue eyes.

Emma smiled as he pulled her into his arms, both ignoring the gentle rain that started to fall. "I know."

* * *

_Wrote this to console myself after last night's episode. Poor Hook, never gets a break, does he?_


	10. Heart Battle

Emma

I just can't deal with what my heart is and has been telling me for so long; any excuse to ignore or avoid that insistent tugging would be met with gladness.

I gave in one time, (magic does have side effects) letting my walls down to convey with actions what tongue could not. Yet, nothing came of it save cold words and distant looks, marking the first time he'd failed me.

My head screams not to trust him, even as my heart implores me to remove the self-imposed ban laid upon it. So he remains oblivious to my reasons while the inner war rages still.


	11. Submerged

"What is it, love?" Hook asked, tender concern rapidly writing itself across his features.

Emma bit her lip, hating herself for being vulnerable, yet unable and unwilling to hide the truth any longer. "I can't lose you again." She blurted out; eyes quickly seeking the ground as she impatiently brushed away an unruly tear.

Hook's heart stilled as the full meaning of her words hit him like a swell on the Jolly's bow, near drowning in waves of sudden joy. "Oh, Swan." He exhaled raggedly, somewhat cautiously pulling her into his arms as she relaxed her taut nerves. "You never will."

* * *

_One more day! Master bos'n, prepare for feels ahead!_


	12. It Takes Time

"Don't say it." Emma cautioned, wearily walking back over to Hook as Regina stormed out of the diner.

"Tell you I was right? You know I wouldn't, love." He replied, snaking an arm around her waist as she slumped against him.

"I should've listened…" Emma sighed, glancing over at Marian, happily reunited with her family.

"I won't answer to that." Killian remarked to his hot chocolate.

"I suppose she's his first wife and all, but Reg-"

"Listen to me, Swan," The pirate interrupted, shifting so as to gaze into her face. "What's happened happened; it'll work out eventually. Trust me," He added with a grin. "I know a thing or two about delayed gratification."

"Oh, really?" Emma smiled as he pulled her closer. "And was the wait worth it?"

"Every bit."


	13. And Then: Addiction

"How many have you had?" Emma asked in astonishment, gazing in disbelief at the kitchen counter cluttered with plastic cups.

"I lost track after thirteen." Hook grinned up at her, fingers nervously twitching as he sucked on the end of his straw.

"Well, no more!" She commanded firmly, snatching the drink away despite his protests. "You'll kill yourself if you keep this up."

"You were the one who introduced me to this wonderfulness." The pirate reminded her, attempting to grab the cup back.

"No more coffee drinks, Killian, you can be crazy enough as is."

"Just wait till the caffeine kicks in, love."


	14. Heart Decisions

"It's just a little something for you." Emma explained as Hook unwrapped the unexpected gift, paper falling away to reveal a miniature replica of the Jolly Roger. The savior shifted uncomfortably at the pirate's prolonged silence, gazing on the model of his lost ship.

"It's not much, I asked Marco to make it, so it's all based of memory, but I thought-"

"Swan," Killian interrupted, gently wrapping his fingers around her wrist. "It's perfect."

"You really like it?"

"I love it," He responded, pulling her into a tight embrace. "And if I had to do it again, I'd still choose you."


End file.
